Caitlyn, Sheriff ?
by Bellra
Summary: Joining the League becomes very real as Caitlyn is invited to compete in a ranked tournament where she will have to not only survive with her 5 man team but reach perfection to take the prize back to Piltover, and, of course, her partner. Caitlyn x Vi Initially (Future/Different pairings imminent.) ((Would love feedback, if anyone is interested, for continuance.))


The first thing that struck Vi as she came rudely into her partners office without a knock was the distinct lack of organization on her partners ordinarily regimented desk. A single sheet wavered in front of Caitlyn's face, the only indication of her body's subtle shaking. Caitlyn only turned from her reading as Vi touched a single gauntlet gently to her shoulder and realized Vi's concern to see her so. "No, no, Vi this is a letter from the League." Caitlyn passed it to her before realizing that Vi hadn't stopped to read a letter since learning to spell her name. "I've been chosen to compete in a ranked tournament." By now her voice had the slightest shake but now Vi could share in the excitement.

Wrapping her arms around Caitlyn, Vi pulled her from the chair in the same embrace. Leaning away with a smile, Caitlyn almost gasped as Vi leaned in with a kiss. The door still open, "Vi, not here-" Caitlyn's attempt at regaining composure was interrupted with another kiss, long and open mouthed. They remained for another moment, Caitlyn's arms pinned to her side from the hug but wishing she could run her slender fingers through her partner's bright hair. An uncomfortable cough and the scuffle of feet opened the girls' eyes but they remained locked on the other until Vi stepped back and Caitlyn stood solidly on her own feet, left with a distinct chill after their shared warmth.

Jayce stood at the door with an envelope in his hand, flashing the distinct seal of the League and Vi's name written on the front even as he attempted to avert his eyes. Snatching it from his hands, Vi held it in her gauntlets and had to pass it back to Caitlyn to open it given the distinct lack of delicacy available in her fists. The room was silent as Caitlyn scanned the elegant script, even Jayce remained in the doorway to hear some big news, though he assumed it must have been a bill given Vi's destructive tendencies even when in her own office. "Vi," Caitlyn reread the words again, just to be sure, "we've both been chosen to compete," The weariness in her voice stopped Vi's quick, "Just not on the same team."

They had faced the other many times before but never for such high stakes and without being able to see the other for such extended periods. Being a part of the ranked tournament would mean they would be required to room in the Institute of War with the rest of their five man team to reduce the possibility of cheating or premature injury. A terrific opportunity turned bittersweet. Vi went to the League to argue for switching teams but Caitlyn had known it would be useless; the summoner's had already locked in their champions for the rest of the tournament. Being such an honor, Caitlyn and Vi would both take the opportunity to compete and be glad for it. Neither could hold back. The only interaction would be in battle. Knowing this and that she wouldn't let it ruin their relationship; Caitlyn had taken an extra moment in their packing to visit her partner. The summons were immediate and they would be leaving Piltover almost immediately to reach the Institute in time.

"You have to promise to visit me." Vi turned to where Caitlyn stood in the doorway, her normally tight dress almost sliding from her chest as the leather belt hung loosely around her waist.

Vi was more surprised by the statement than Caitlyn standing promiscuously in the door considering visiting enemy champions was so far against the rules and Ms. Sheriff had always been a stickler for rules. Caitlyn stalked into the room, the door shut quietly behind her in the same moment Cait dropped her belt to the floor. Knowing was Vi was already thinking, though quickly forgetting, "I don't care that it's against the rules, you'll find a way in." With a chuckle, Vi turned and allowed Caitlyn to come down, straddling around her waist and leaning down for a kiss, her dress continuing to slide off.

"Sometimes you gotta make a door." A promise for future visits like these as Caitlyn's dress dropped to her ankles. Vi worked her gauntlets off quickly, letting them patter to the floor as her partner nibbled on her neck and tugged gingerly at the breastplate still tight against Vi's chest. They wouldn't have enough time to truly mess around, Cait had a strict schedule predetermined but there was enough time for this. Caitlyn pushed against Vi, lifting herself up so her breasts fell to her partners face teasingly. In an instant, they were flipped with Vi pushing down on her, pressing their bodies together as Vi bit down on Cait's breasts. The cold metal alone sent a chill along her spine, her nipples firm even in her partner's warm mouth, wide tongue tracing circles in between gentle bites.

The housing offered by the Institute was simple with each team sharing a hallway and community bathrooms separated by male, female, and nondescript. It seemed wasted since every team was cordoned off or kept in separate halls where only 5 people would be sharing the public restrooms and showers. They were given one day to settle in and meet the rest of the team before the first matches and Caitlyn was as eager to meet her support and her fellow fighters as she was to find Vi's room.

The letters gave the floor and room numbers but they may very well have been coded since Caitlyn's 6A14 was in fact not on the sixth story, or even in the A Wing which was terribly frustrating for the sheriff known for upholding order and efficiency. Ending up in a maze of dead ends and summoners with barely a moment to give her directions left her wandering practically in circles.

"Caitlyn!" The voice fell down the long hallway, drifting on the currents and carrying every emotion on the face attached to long hair floating straight upwards out of the doorway, the wisps of the support's dress flying as wildly as her waving hand. Caitlyn offered her a wave and a small smile. The temporary mark on the floor matched with the pass she had been given for her team and she passed through the invisible barrier with a sigh of relief. She was so glad to be working with Janna, already quite familiar with the others style thanks to their synchronization. Their rooms were adjacent and Janna immediately called her over to gossip on the other members already settling in behind closed doors.

Ignoring her pleasantly, Caitlyn opened the lock to her own room and began to lay out her things, Janna followed in companionably without even a pause to ask for entrance in-between her greetings and question. Caitlyn was the last to arrive, the exact thing she wanted to avoid but had known when she laid down with Vi. Still a short time ago but carrying the weight of a moment that should never be forgotten. There was a special pleasure for Caitlyn, not just the pleasures of Vi, but in those moments afterwards; relaxation, bliss and an emotion between arrogance and pride that was so obvious in Vi's smug grin.

Janna caught her blush but kept quiet, wondering instead what the woman of Piltover was thinking of, a rush of heat rushing to her own cheeks. This time, Caitlyn was the one to interrupt, "Who is here, Janna?" The Storms Fury took a long breath and recalled her thoughts, gathering them back into order like the winds.

"Ziggs was the first here, after me anyway," Janna had considered asking prompt Caitlyn what had kept her but wasn't sure she could hear the answer after seeing her blush and simply continued on, "Next was Maokai, who barely spared me a word and just before you came Darius but I was too busy looking for our you to even try to get the Hand of Noxus to give me the time of day." For as kind of a soul as Janna was, behind closed doors she loved to share stories and little judgments. They would be forgotten shortly but her kindness made others neutrality seem like an offense. A condition that always made her wonder how she worked so well with Janna, simultaneously allowing it to simply happen. "Nobody would talk about it but they peaked their heads out often enough to be curious of the others. I think we're required to dine together but unless we eat in the hallway, I can't imagine a way that they plan to house so many champions so separately." Her airy voice was musical enough that Caitlyn could listen to her ramble and not be bothered by the drone. Instead, picking out the useful information and sorting it for herself.

It was likely that the dinner would be for official greetings; establish lanes even though Caitlyn could place them all easily enough. Would they be able to practice and train together before the first matches? Caitlyn supposed it didn't much matter since the only two working together directly would be she and Janna, already well suited to the other. Their previous experience would be preparation enough for the later team fights but with such high stakes, it didn't seem enough. No point worrying anyway.

Caitlyn was almost unfinished packing her clothes into the supplied drawers and sorting out her things on the nightstand when Janna dismissed herself to prepare for dinner, glad for her time with Caitlyn while wishing it had been more of a conversation than a one sided briefing. They were both nervous and simply had different ways of showing it. The coming days would be better for the two of them together, or at least this is what Janna told herself floating gently back into her own room.

Caitlyn left the door to her room cracked open as she went about her business. She wanted a shower but if they would be sharing a room then she wanted more to be ready and perhaps return to her tight schedule.


End file.
